Desanctification
by poke-the-kitty
Summary: Naru/sasu. Sasuke interrupts Naruto in an important meeting and gets punished....in his families shrine room. Anal, BDSM, COMPLETE, Humil, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi. Rated LN for Lottsa Nosebleeds, you have been warned.


This is dedicated to everyone who enjoys the Naruto topping Sasuke. Enjoy. ;D

XxX XxX

"I already fucking apologized." Uchiha Sasuke yelled, as he was muscled into the house. His blonde lover viced Sasuke's arms to his side and shoved him through the door.

"That is the last time you embarrass me in front of a foreign dignitary." Naruto's voice was harsh, each syllable seemed to be measured before it was spoken, and though his voice was low Sasuke could feel each word in his bones. "You interrupted the Kage of Wind during the signing of a peace treaty. And why?" The silky voice that Sasuke loved so much was almost pleasant. A sure sign of impending doom.

"You KNEW he was in there, and you still barged in the door." Hot breath ghosted Sasuke's neck before his body jolted, Naruto biting into the portion of his neck previously covered by Orochimaru's curse mark.

"The man already thinks me a fool. I don't need my ANBU helping his thoughts along." Naruto half growled and Sasuke tried to turn, fearing Kyuubi was taking advantage of his keepers dark mood. The pain in his neck erupted as Naruto bit down further, teeth nearly slicing through flesh and making Sasuke freeze. Even if Kyuubi was emerging, there was very little the Uchiha could do about it in this situation.

"Hands and knees." Sasuke glared at the wall in front of him, stubbornly standing. He hated submitting and Naruto knew it. Especially in this room, his families symbol all around, the Uchiha family alter at the far wall, it was as if his ancestors were watching every move he made.

"I won't ask again." Naruto's voice had a peculiar rasp that he only obtained when he was angry and trying not to lose his cool. Sasuke ignored the blonde glaring at him from behind until the faint -hisssss- of a wooden rod being pulled from it's sheath near the door, sent shivers up his spine. The last Uchiha had barely enough time to wish he'd gone to his knees before the rod connected with his thighs, a resounding CRACK sent him crashing to the ground, the mark on his flesh already turning puffy and dark, and the last Uchiha -knew- he would have a bruise tomorrow.

A whimper lay in the back of his throat, Sasuke kept it silent, not wanting to disgrace his ancestors any more. Uchiha's were stoic, they showed no pain, though the next CRACK had his eyes watering, his teeth clenched as his hands fisted in the tatami mat.

The dull clatter behind him let Sasuke know Naruto had dropped the flogger, and he nearly sighed in relief, no flogging tonight, though he deserved it. The brunette wondered what his punishment would be, knowing he'd be receiving one before he would be allowed to exit the room.

The rasping of a zipper being lowered caught his ears, fabric rustling as Naruto kicked off his pants. The blonde dropped to his knees, undoing Sasuke's pants and pulling them off the brunette harshly, though they both knew Sasuke would bite through his own tongue then whine about Naruto being too rough.

"I've figured out your punishment." Tan hands grabbed pale hips, Sasuke gritting his teeth and relaxing as much as he could under the circumstances. "Crawl to the wall" The brunette blinked at the odd request, though he obeyed, not wanting to be struck any more the necessary with the flogger. That son of a bitch stung long after he'd been struck with it.

"You embarrassed me. In front of a foreign dignitary no less." Naruto waited until his Uchiha had reached the wall where his family picture hung far above his lowered head. He'd have liked to fuck the Uchiha in public, maybe in the town square, but that wouldn't have the same effect as this would. Sasuke would have just gone limp, gone to that place in his head where normal things didn't bother him. He'd admitted it was how he had delt with Orochimaru before he'd killed the snake man.

The blonde grabbed the picture from where it was hanging on the wall and brought it down to eye level, rehanging it in front of Sasuke's face. The endless black of Itachi's eyes bore into Sasuke's, as did his fathers. This was so much more humiliating then anything else Naruto could have thought up.

It was made worse by the way Naruto had decided to take his time with this, stretch him, lube him up so everything would be slick. No pain other then that first moment when the mushroomed head popped through his semi-tight sphincter. Sasuke stared straight ahead, feeling shame pour through him as his family watched everything.

The way his breath caught when Naruto caught his prostate on a backstroke, how his eyes fluttered when Naruto's sack touched his own, the blonde buried balls deep into his current prize. His toes began to curl, body tightening up when Naruto reached around to palm his impressive erection.

He was approaching the moment of no secrets, where everything he was was laid bare. He didn't want his family to see this, he lowered his head, intent to stare at the floor. A sharp pain on his scalp and his head was jerked up, tan fingers tightening in black hair.

"Watch your family, teme. Show them how good you are at following instructions." Naruto's voice kept catching on words the way it did when he was -just- a few more strokes to his own personal nirvana.

It was that, those words, that idea that had him coming. The pleasure was a sharp knot at the base of his spine, spiking heat in his belly as he emptied onto the floor at the base of his family alter. Shame rushed into him, along with the sated feeling that being with his blonde lover always brought him.

A few more thrusts from behind, letting him ride the pleasure for a few more seconds, and he was pumped full of the more physical proof of Naruto's feelings. The blonde lent forward, resting his forehead against Sasuke's spine for a few seconds before he nipped that pale skin, sliding out of Sasuke and standing.

No words were spoken, none needed to be, as words would only make both parties feel ridiculous after a punishment such as this. There were other ways to get feelings across, such as the long wet kiss Naruto pressed against Sasuke's mouth before he left the room.

The brunette shivered, alone in the shadow of so many great Nin sharing his family name. He reached out, flipping the picture on the wall over so his family's eyes were averted. No need to feel even more awkward as he cleaned himself and pulled his pants back up. It had been bad enough they had had to bare witness to the coupling. The brunette lit a stick on incense once he was fully dressed, all proof of sex gone from the room. He offered a brief prayer of forgiveness to his ancestors before leaving the room and shutting the door.

XxX XxX

Somewhere in the after life Uchiha Itachi was smirking. That would teach his uppity little brother to disobey higher ups, even those ridiculous as Uzumaki Naruto. Though the elder Uchiha had a feeling he would be privy to a few more....punishment sessions before his baby brother joined him on this side of the veil.

XxX XxX

A/N

This turned out a little darker then I intended it to. But if you enjoyed it, don't be a lurker. Review and let me know you enjoyed it.


End file.
